BabyBella!
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Edward has deal with something he didn't expect at all. It involves his precious Bella, so how does he react to...taking care of Bella in diapers? Theres some language, therefore rated T. Hope you guys like it.
1. Finding Bella

**Baby…Bella?**

**AN-Ok so here is my infamous story that I keep yaking about. I don't really know how I came up with this but I just had to write it and I had a lot of fun doing too. This is about 8-10 chapters long I haven't decided yet, really. So umm tell me what you think or if I should even continue! I luv ya all!**

**Well I for one enjoyed it. J Very good story! Cute and Sweet!!- xtwilight18x - My awesome Beta! I luv my boyfrend Edward but he isn't really all the bright, thanks mucho Ash! Luvs!**

BPOV

I was walking through the grocery store getting some stuff that I needed. I was walking down the bread isle when I saw someone standing at the end. When I looked closely, I saw that it was a vampire, with golden eyes. As I stared I suddenly started to ache everywhere. Then everything went black.

EPOV

I was sitting in my room, listening to music as I waited impatiently for Bella to get back from the store. Alice ran into my room, looking excited.

"Edward, Oh my gosh, Edward. We have a little…predicament." She said, speaking rapidly.

"What kind of predicament?" I asked, getting nervous.

"The Bella kind. Now, we have to go!" She said.

"What!? What's wrong with Bella? Is she hurt?"

"No, she' s not hurt, but she's not exactly…ok. Now let's GO!" She shrieked.

I stood up and we both ran downstairs to my Volvo. "Where to? Dammit Alice tell me what's wrong!" I yelled.

"Ok, look." She showed me the vision that played in her head.

**VISION**

_There was a baby, about 10 months old. She was crawling down an isle at the grocery store, with short wavy brown hair, and wide chocolate eyes._

_Then suddenly, Mrs. Webber comes into the isle and sees the baby all by itself. She picks it up. "What a cute, baby. Yes you are." She cooed. "But where are your parents, hun?"_

_The baby stared and tried to talk. "E…Ew…Ewar." She tried very hard to pronounce it, but that's all she got out._

"_Edward?" Mrs. Webber asked. The baby nodded. "Edward Cullen?"_

_Again the baby nodded. "Is he your daddy?" The woman asked. The baby just blinked. "Well, ok we'll find him, I promise."_

**END VISION**

"What? I don't know who th-…Oh my god, you're kidding." I said, as realization hit me in the face.

"Yes, that's Bella."

"But how does she know me? She's a baby!"

"I had this vision where she doesn't know me…or anyone, but you." Alice said. She turned to face the window…grinning. Why the hell was she grinning!?

"So, we have to find Bella." I stated. She nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun! I can actually buy clothes for Bella now! Ooh! And the family is going to be so happy!" She squealed, clapping.

When we arrived at the store, I ran as fast I could. (At human speed to not get anyone suspicious) I was anxious to find baby Bella. Wow, that's going to take some getting used to…

Back to Bella, I have to find her. Her scent was prominent more to the left side of the store. Let's hear some thoughts:

_Omigod, Edward Cullen! Does my hair look ok…?_

_Gorgeous, just freaking gorgeous… Edward…_

_Edward? I've never seen him here…_

_Green or red apples…_

_Such a cute baby, I wonder how she knows Edward Cullen; she must be his niece or something. Now where is he…?_

I was right, I started running to where I heard those thoughts. Dammit, why are there so many people here!? I have to find Mrs. Webber, I have to find Be-

"Excuse me, Edward? Is this adorable baby yours?" I heard a voice behind me, I whirled around. And there she was, on the hip of Mrs. Webber, wearing only a diaper, how the hell did she get that…? Oh right.

"Yes! Oh I'm so happy I found you…Bella!" I said, confusedly as I grabbed the tiny baby carefully, from Mrs. Webber's arms. "You scared me there, Bella!" I said looking at the adorable baby that was my fiancée.

She clung to my shirt and rested her tiny head on my shoulder. She still smells wonderful. I love her…

"Is she yours?" Mrs. Webber asked, curiously. _He looks to young to have kids. And I thought he was with Bella Swan. Wait, did he say the baby's name was Bella?_

"She's my niece. I'm babysitting while my Bella is in Phoenix with her mother." I said, making things up as I go. She seemed convinced.

"Is her name Bella too?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, it is. Now if you will excuse me, I must be going now." I said politely. "Have a nice day, Mrs. Webber." Alice walked up to me and handed me a blanket. I wrapped it all around Bella's delicate small body, having to remove her fingers from my shirt.

"Wow, she really doesn't want to let you go." Alice said, as Bella latched her fingers once again to my shirt. I chuckled. I saw the bags of baby food, diapers, blankets, Gerber, milk and bottles on the floor in between us.

"Give me another blanket, Alice. It's really cold for her, she's trembling." She handed me another blanket and I once again wrapped it tightly around Bella's fragile form. She looked up at my face. I smiled and she giggled, happily. I chuckled and rubbed my nose lightly to hers. She squealed and laid her head underneath my chin as she giggled again.

Alice giggled. "She is _so_ cute!" She said, excitedly. She picked up some bags. "Will you '_help' _me with these bags, please, Edward?" She smirked. I laughed and picked up some bags. "Let's get going, baby." She said to Bella as she stared at Alice. Alice giggled and rubbed her fingertip on Bella's tummy and made her giggle and put her hand on my chest again. I chuckled and we begin to head to the car. As we walked out of the doors I heard some more thoughts:

_He has a baby!_

_Whose is it?_

_What a cute little girl!_

_Stupid Edward and his adorable baby…_

I tried not to laugh at that last one. We walked to my Volvo. I opened the trunk and we put all the bags in, Bella even more huddled up to my chest to keep from the chilly wind, with my arm wrapped securely around her. I wondered why she doesn't shy away from my freezing body, but then again, neither did the 18-year old Bella.

I opened the driver's side and sat down with Bella still in my arms. Alice sat in the passenger's side, staring at me and Bella. I put the key in the ignition and turned it on, I turned the heater up.

"Here, Alice hold her." I said, about to hand Bella to her, she put her hand on mine to stop me.

"You don't want to do that." She said, trying not to laugh.

"Alice, just get her." She smirked and held out her hands, I peeled off Bella's tiny fingers from my shirt and she started whimpering. I frowned and handed her to Alice. When she was completely out of my hands, she started crying and I mean _crying_. Screaming, whimpering, and making gurgling noises, with tears running down her tiny face.

"No, no, I'm right here, Bella." I tried to say over her screaming. She wasn't having it. She screamed louder. I got her quickly back from Alice and held her in my arms, rocking from side to side. "There, there. It's ok. I'm here, I'm here." I cooed softly to the tiny baby in my arms. She quieted when she saw it was me. "What do I do, Alice? Even if it's not a problem, I can't drive with her in my arms." I said looking up at Alice who was smirking, again.

"You let me drive, duh." I sighed, but got out of my car, anyway. As I passed her, she said. "You should sit in the back, just in case there's a cop or someone sees you with a baby not in a car seat."

I groaned. "Fine." I grumbled and got into the back seat behind the passenger side. Bella was staring up at me, so I grinned down at her. She squealed again and smiled. I laughed and kissed her forehead lightly. She made a gurgling noise.

Then she tried to say my name. "E…Ewa," she said, or tried to say, then she giggled again.

"She giggles a lot. It's so cute!" Alice gushed as she drove quickly to our house. I laughed.

We arrived at the house 3 minutes later. Alice opened the trunk and grabbed the bags, as I hugged the baby closer to my chest to avoid the cold wind as much as possible. We ran inside, where we were met with the family, all sprawled around the living room.

"Where were you g- Holy shi-" Rosalie said as she stood in front of me. _A baby. He has a baby!!_

"Language Rosalie." Esme cut her off, scolding.

"What is it, Rose? What's wr-" Emmett asked, coming up behind Rosalie. "No way." _Whoa, didn't see that coming._

"Yes, way." Alice said, happily.

"What is goin-" Esme came up to us. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. _Good lord._

Jasper and Carlisle came up to us then and stopped short when they saw a baby in my arms. _What's going on- A baby. _Jasper thought.

_Edward. Where in the world did you get a baby? _Carlisle asked staring at me. I grinned sheepishly.

"Before you guys say anything else. No, I didn't steal this baby." They exhaled in relief.

"Where did you get her then?" Rose asked, perplexed.

I paused, looking at all of their faces. "This is Bella."

They all gasped.

_WHAT?! - Rosalie._

_Awesome! A baby Bella! - Emmett._

_How in the world did this happen? - Carlisle ._

_How adorable - Esme._

_Oh for the love of God - Jasper - My weakness. Fabulous._

Everyone was grinning, except for Rosalie. She just stared at her, and Bella stared right back. "Edward, can I hold her?" She asked quietly.

"Umm, that's not a good idea." I said, sadly.

"What, why not?'

I sighed. "Fine. Watch." I peeled Bella's fingers from my shirt when she once again starting whimpering. I handed her to Rosalie, and when I was no longer touching her, she starting crying, screaming, making noise, tears running down her face. Rose stared at her in surprise, she handed her back to me quickly.

I rocked her from side to side, again. "Shh, shh. It's ok, I'm here, I'm here." I cooed softly. She stopped crying, and I wiped away her tears. I looked up and everyone was staring at me in awe.

_What the hell? - Emmett._

_She really likes him. - Jasper._

_Aww poor baby, she was scared. - Esme._

_She doesn't like me…- Rose._

"Rosalie. It's not that she doesn't like you. She did the same to Alice ." I said, reassuringly, with a small smile. She nodded, sadly. "She'll warm up to you."

"Yea, she only likes Edward. It sounded like someone was killing her when I got her." Alice pouted. Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, my guess is that a vampire did this to her, and made her remember Edward. But I wonder who it was, and why he did it. And Bella can't help us right now, obviously." hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg2/1.m5

I nodded. "I agree, with that theory. I found her in the grocery store with Mrs. Webber. That's where she was." Bella started crying then. I looked down at her but she wasn't tearing just crying, like she wanted something. "Umm, help? I don't know what she wants." I asked.

"I think she's hungry, dear." Esme suggested.

I nodded. "Can someone make the bottle for me? I can't really let her go," I asked, bouncing a little to stop her from crying. It wasn't exactly helping.

"I'll do it." Rosalie volunteered. I smiled at her and she ran to the kitchen with Alice behind her.

I walked to the living room, and sat down on the couch. Bella was still crying and I didn't like it one bit. I started getting nervous and anxious.

"Edward, calm down." Jasper said laughing. I felt a calm wave wash over me. I sighed gratefully.

"Thanks." I said, smiling at him.

_No problem._

Just then Rosalie ran into the room and handed me the bottle. "Here you go." I grinned at her and took the bottle from her hand. I put it in Bella's open mouth and she quieted instantly. One of her little hands grabbed onto it while the other still clung to my shirt. I grinned at her, and again wiped away the tears from her small face. Everyone was watching me, smiling.

Jasper came and kneeled in front of me, he lightly rubbed her arm and she turned to him. He smiled warmly and she giggled slightly around the bottle. He chuckled and stood up. Bella snuggled closer to my stomach and rested her head on my arm. She fell asleep quickly, finishing most of her bottle.

I stood up and handed the bottle to Rosalie who had stuck her hand out for it. I grinned. "Thank you." I said and kissed her cheek lightly before running gently upstairs with a sleeping Bella.

When I got to my room I tried to lay her down but her eyelids fluttered and she made a small noise. I chuckled and instead laid down on my back with her on my chest. She fell into a deep sleep there, smiling contently.

As I looked at her baby face I wondered if I would get to feel what it's like to be a dad. Even for only a little while. Because if this is how it'd be, I'm perfectly fine with it, though I did miss my Bella, the one who I could still kiss and talk to. Hopefully, I'll get her back soon, but for now I'm perfectly content with being with baby Bella. My baby Bella…

**AN - what do you guys think? I have a cousin and she is incredibly annoying and she crawls all over my house so this idea of making Bella a baby and Edward taking care of her, popped into my head and wouldn't get out. So TADA! REVIEW! Tell me what you think!**

**Delilah**


	2. Favorites

**AN-Chapter 2! I hope you guys likey! Thanks to my awesome beta!**

_**xtwilight18x: Still loving it (no surprise there) Oh and Edward if you're reading this, I'm sorry to take over again ;) You were a good Beta C: Luv Ya 2 Del ! Awesome story! –Read her others!! Guaranteed laughs :D**_

**Thank you, and Edward says he was getting bored. Which I smacked him for. Boobye!**

I was still lying here with Bella on my chest, staring at her adorable face, when I smelled something dirty. I lifted my head to smell Bella and sure enough, it was her. How am I going to do this? Then she awoke and started crying. Oh no. This can not be good.

"Ummm, Alice?" I called, over Bella's cries.

Alice opened the door and walked in with Rosalie behind her. She smirked when she saw my expression, which I am sure was confused. "Yes, dear brother of mine?" she asked innocently, too innocently.

"Will you please help me change her?" I pleaded.

"Why, of course," she said, sweetly. She wanted something, I just knew it. "If you let me take her shopping, today."

"Of course you can-" I groaned when I understood. I had to go with her to keep Bella from crying. "Fine. But please change her." I pleaded once again.

Alice jumped up and down and clapped. "Ok, sit up and come here." She ordered, standing at the edge of the bed with a diaper. I scooted over to her. "Now, I want you to place her carefully on the bed and let her hold your finger." I stared at her. "Yes, it will work. I saw it." I nodded and did as I was told. Though Bella didn't necessarily like that, she quieted a little when I was leaning over her and letting her hold my finger in her tiny fist. She started playing with my hand.

Alice took off her old diaper and handed it to Rosalie. We all made faces at the smell and Bella giggled looking up at me. I grinned and made another face which caused her to giggle louder. I nuzzled her nose and she squealed just like she had yesterday. I chuckled and made another face. She made a gurgling sound while grinning. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

I heard chuckles and I looked up to see the family in the doorway. Alice was done changing her and was giggling. I grinned sheepishly at them and picked Bella up putting her head on my shoulder. She was kind of cold and I'm pretty sure I wasn't helping.

"Alice, Rose, Esme? Do you have anything to put on Bella? She's really cold, and I'm not really helping with that." I looked at them, and they shook they're heads 'no'.

"But we're going shopping remember?" Alice said excitedly. I nodded, looking down at the adorable baby. She looked up at me and giggled, then buried her face in my shoulder. I laughed as did everyone else.

"Edward, dear, why don't you just put her in one of your shirts and a blanket…?" Esme suggested, looking concerned.

"Right." I got up and made my way over to my closet. I walked inside to get one of my warmer shirts. I realized I needed to change, too. "Hmmm." I muttered. Alice appeared in my closet next to me, grinning. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Do you need help changing?" she asked, smirking.

I glowered "No, I'm fine."

She shrugged. "Let me know if you need anything." and she ran out leaving me alone. I grabbed the shirt for Bella and one for me with dark jeans.

I walked back into my room and sat on my bed with Bella in my lap, facing me. I put the shirt over her head with one hand while I held her with the other. I pulled it down her stomach, brushing my fingertips along her sides, she squirmed and giggled. I smiled and tied the shirt in a knot at the back.

_Now my turn_. I thought to myself.

"Are you going to let me change?" I whispered to her. She just blinked. "Hmm?"

She giggled and nodded. Wow, she's smart. Let's see if this is going to work. I put her on the bed beside me, making sure not to put her too close to the edge while still letting her hold my finger. She seemed fine. I pulled my shirt over my head and put it in her lap, still around my wrist. She looked down at it and got it with her other hand. I guess she liked it because she let go of my finger and played with my shirt. I chuckled and stood up; she immediately stopped and stared at me, whimpering.

"I'm right here. I'm not going any where." I said softly to her. She just stared at me, when I saw she wasn't going to look away, I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. When I looked back at her she was playing with my shirt again, but looking up every once in a while to make sure I was still here. I smiled and got my jeans that I picked out and pulled them on. I turned back to the bed to pick up my other shirt, but I saw Bella crawl over to it slowly and sit on her knees next to it. She picked it up, and then she looked at me. She smiled and lifted her small arm, handing me my shirt. Wow.

"Aww, thank you, Bella. You're so cute." I cooed softly, kissing her forehead. She made a gurgling noise and smiled. I watched as she crawled slowly over to my other shirt and sat next to it. She picked it up and laid under it. I kneeled on the bed next to her. "Are you cold, sweetie?" I asked. She nodded and came over to me. I held my hands out and she lifted her arms so I could pick her up. I got the blankets that Alice bought yesterday and wrapped them around her, leaving her hands out. I cradled her to my chest and she wrapped her fingers around my shirt again. "Are you sleepy?" I asked her softly, she shook her head and stared at me.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded. I smiled. "Ok let's go get you something to eat." I cooed softly to her and kissed her hair. I stood up, her tightly in my arms and went downstairs where Esme was at the stove cooking something. "What are you cooking?" I asked her, as I sat down on a stool by the counter island.

"Its soup for the baby." She said. She turned to look at Bella and waved. "Good morning, honey." She cooed. Bella giggled and waved, shyly, resting her head beneath my chin. "Such an adorable baby." She murmured softly, to herself.

I smiled. She turned off the stove and poured the soup into a bowl and got a spoon. She set it in front of me. "Here it is. Make sure you blow on it ok? It's really hot. Get a little on the spoon," She filled the spoon about half-way, "and give to her." She tried to give it to Bella but she pouted, and pointed to my chest, then looked up at me. Esme laughed. "Apparently she wants you to feed her Edward."

"Apparently so." I agreed, staring at the baby on my shoulder.

"Well, just make sure to do as I said, ok?" Esme said kindly, as she walked toward the stairs.

"Yes, mom," I said, quietly. "Ok, here sit down." I said to Bella, she let go of my shirt but continued holding it, as she slid down to sit on my leg. When she was fully seated, she looked around and then at the soup on the counter. Then she looked up at me. When I grinned she clapped and shrieked. I laughed. "Ready for some food?"

I picked up the spoon and filled it half-way just like Esme said, then I blew on it to make sure it wasn't too hot. Of course, I didn't know if it was too cold either. I'll just have to ask Bella. I put the spoon in front of her. "Open." I said, softly. She just stared at the spoon, and then looked up at me. "Open your mouth." I tried again. She cocked her tiny head t o the side. I chuckled. "Open, like this." I opened my mouth and made an, "Ahhh" sound.

She smiled and opened her mouth going "Ahhh." I smiled and put the mashed up soup in her tiny mouth. She savored it with her tongues then swallowed, since she can't chew, considering she has about 2 teeth.

"Too hot?" I asked. She shook her head. "Too cold?" again she shook her head. "Yay." I said quietly to myself. She giggled; I smiled and got more soup on the spoon, and blew on it. "Open." I whispered. She opened her tiny mouth with the same "Ahhh," sound. I found it quite funny. We repeated this process, finishing about half of her soup before Emmett came down with Rosalie behind him.

"Hey, Edward." He walked over to us and bent down at the waist to look at Bella. When she saw him she leaned forward and looked at him closely. "Morning, booger." He greeted, poking her tiny stomach. At that she leaned into me and away from Emmett, with a pout.

I smacked his head. "Don't poke her. She just ate." I grumbled. "You know what? Don't poke her at all." I said hugging her to me.

Rosalie smacked his head, too. "And don't call her booger, either, idiot." She muttered, while Emmett rubbed his head where he was hit twice. Bella giggled and bounced on my leg, she clapped. Rose laughed and bent down, "Morning, baby." She cooed softly, kissing her forehead. Bella reached up and touched her cheek. Rose grinned and Bella squealed again, then she hid her face in my shirt.

I laughed. "I think she likes you," I stage-whispered. Rose just kept grinning and Emmett continued pouting. Alice came bounding downstairs with Jasper behind her.

"Morning, again. Ready to go shopping, sunshine?" She asked Bella. She didn't really have to bend down considering she's already extremely short. Bella just stared and clung to my shirt again.

Jasper came over and rubbed her tummy softl y with his fingertips. "Hey there, cutie." He coaxed. She giggled and let go of my shirt with one hand to grab one of his fingers. She put it right in front of her face, and then giggled. Jasper grinned and everyone else laughed causing Bella to hide her squealing face into my shirt.

I rubbed her back, "Ok, no more harassing the baby, please. Let's get this shopping over with." I reluctantly told Alice who in response jumped up and down.

"We're taking your Volvo," She said to me. I shrugged. That was fine with me.

"Let me get my phone and wallet. Go get the car from the garage." I said to her, standing up. She nodded and ran outside. I put Bella's head on my shoulder again and ran carefully upstairs. I went to the dresser in my room and got my wallet, shoving it into my back pocket. I picked up my phone and was about to put it in my pocket, when I felt a very light tugging on it. I looked to see a tiny baby hand on it. I looked down at this baby as she was staring at it. "You want my phone?"

She nodded. I shrugged and gave to her. I cradled her to my stomach using one arm so she could play with the phone with both her hands. I made sure she knew that I was still there. "OK, let's go, baby." I said. She giggled, looking up at me. I winked and she squealed again.

I walked downstairs to see Rose had a baby bag on her arm handing it to me. I raised an eyebrow. "She needs this stuff. Its some diapers, bottles, wipes, and another blanket." She said, smiling.

"OK then. Thank you, once again." I said to her. She just smirked. I heard snickering and knew that it was Emmett.

_He has to carry a baby bag! Man he'll look funny! _Very typical Emmett. Not at all surprising.

I put it over my shoulder and walked out the door. "Idiot," I muttered.

"Hey!" I slammed the door and walked to my car in the driveway. I sat in the seat behind the passenger so I can see Alice . She grinned at me, and then peeled out of the driveway. I looked down at Bella and she was sleeping, with my phone in her tiny hand. I got it from her and put it in my pocket carefully, so I wouldn't wake her. I sat back, trying to get comfortable, as I waited to endure an hour long drive in the car to the damn mall in Seattle .

Oh this was going to be _so_ much fun.

**AN – There's chapter 2! I'm really into this story; I have so many ideas, its fun! REVIEWS! Tell me what you think! Vote on my poll! XO**

**PEACE Delilah**


	3. Shopping!

**Beta - **_**Nope, nuh uh I don't get it. how could Edward be bored?? :O I mean, he's reading the wonderful ideas from YOU. No, No it must be something else... AHA! Can he write? He must be jelous you can write ;)**_

_**Great Chapter!**_

**AN-Nope he can't write. Now that I know of, anyway… He's says he's not jealous and that he was just bored, he also said, that reading makes his head hurt and he was only editing because I was his girlfrend and he'd get kisses. Yes, all boys are retards. I should know I hang out with boys everyday, since 3 of my best frends are boys…I learned the hard way. **

**Edward says i shud shut up now...ENJOY chapter 3, lemme kno wat u think!  
**

When we got to the mall in Seattle , Alice parked in front of the mall. Since they just opened there weren't many cars here yet. I stepped out of the car with Bella cradled to my chest wrapped securely with the blankets, to the mall entrance with the baby bag over my shoulder.

When we walked in Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to this small store that had nothing but baby clothes. "Ok, Alice , do your thing, I'll just stand over here," I said, as I walked slowly to the front of the store.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me back, "No, you don't. You have to tell me what you want for the baby, mister." she said seriously, looking me in the eye. I grimaced.

"Yes, m'am" I muttered as she dragged me with her to the shirts.

"What colors Edward?" She asked, looking at the variety of colors.

I groaned. She glared at me. "Get light blue and yellow, and maybe pink, if you want." I said looking down at Bella who had curled up and was gripping my shirt again.

Alice nodded and got about 10 shirts, and then grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the socks section. "Any color, do not ask me," I warned. She pouted but I looked away. I saw the saleslady walking towards us. I looked back at Alice . "Do you even know what size she is?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you." she said not looking up.

"Do you need any help?" The saleslady asked, coming up behind me. I turned to her. "Awww. What a cute baby." she said.

_Damn, he has a baby, that's probably his wife, too. She's gorgeous._

"No, thank you, m'am. I just need some pants for my niece and we'll be going," Alice responded.

_Wow, niece huh? That makes sense. Her and hot stuff over here look alike, and that baby looks like him too._

I flinched when she said 'hot stuff'. How disturbing. "Alice ? I'm going to look at another store, ok? I have my phone; you can call me when you're finished." I said to her, with a pleading look.

_Creepy thoughts? _She asked in her head. I nodded, discretely. "Ok, Edward, I'll find you." she said, smiling.

_Edward? That suits him, he's is super hot, too bad he's leaving. Ooh maybe his sister will give me his number…_

What a nasty lady, she looked about 38. I shuddered as I hurried out of the store.

When I was completely out of the store, Bella woke up crying. I stopped at the water fountain. I lifted her to my shoulder rocking her. "Shh, shh, I'm here, sweetie, its ok, it's ok." I turned my head to look at her, she was sill crying, I think I scared her or she had a nightmare. I sat down at a bench, putting the bag down next to me.

"Bella, Bella, I'm here, you're ok, you're ok," I cooed, as I laid her down in my lap again, she looked up at me, crying less now. "Shh, shh, I'm right here, see? It's ok, sweetie." I said softly, finally she calmed down and I gave her my finger. She played with it.

_How cute…_

_What a good dad, I wish Dave was like that._

_Damn he's hot; too bad he has a kid…_

_What a cute baby, easy to calm too, I wish mine was that easy…_

I laughed quietly at some of these thoughts, all of woman from ages 16 to 34, how funny, that they all backed off when they saw I had a baby. Cool.

Bella continued playing with my finger then she tried to stick it into her mouth. "No, no, it's dirty, Bella."

She whimpered and tried again; I sighed and let her stick it into her mouth. She started to chew on it. "Oh, do your teeth hurt?" she nodded. "Ok, then. Let's go see some stores." She blinked at me. I stood up and shifted her to my hip. I took my finger out of her mouth to get the bag and she started whimpering again. I pulled the bag over my shoulder quickly and gave her my finger back.

I walked down the mall, looking for a baby store. Found one. I walked in still letting the baby chew my finger. I walked over to some of the shirts and picked out 3 blue ones and 2 white ones. I picked up 2 pairs of socks and walked to the register, ignoring the thoughts around me. I had to take my finger out of her mouth to get the se things and gave her my phone instead.

I took out my wallet and paid for the clothes. The cashier stared at my face the whole time thinking inappropriate thoughts of me, even though I had a baby. Once again, quit disturbing. When I was walking out of the store, Bella dropped my phone to the floor. "Uh oh," I muttered. I heard someone walking towards me from behind.

"Here you go," Alice appeared with my phone in her hand in front of me.

_Aww that sucks…_

_I was almost there!_

_Too bad, she's gorgeous…_

_I bet they'll hit it off right there…_

_I'm like way better than her….like totally…_

"Actually can you carry it, for me, Alice?" she smirked and put it in her pocket. Again I heard some rude remarks and things 'Omg how does he knew her'. Bella started whimpering and I gave her my finger without really thinking about it.

"Here let me help you with those," she said, taking my 2 bags. Very jealous woman…

I bent to whisper in her ear, making them even more jealous. "You are making them very jealous Alice. It's quite hilarious," I whispered chuckling, as I stood straight again.

"Well, too bad you're mine," she snickered and grabbed me by my belt loop. I laughed, and let her drag me along. She led us to a bench. "Sit. We have to dress the naked baby,"

I sat, and Bella sat in my lap, happily eating my finger. "She is not naked." I defended. Alice glowered. I smirked, "Sorry, dress her then."

"Nu uh, you're dressing her, mister," she gave me the white shirt that I bought, some blue socks, blue pants and a little pink hoodie. I laughed.

"Ok, at least help me here," I pleaded, she nodded and sat down. I peeled off the blankets from the tiny body, and took off the shirt. Alice quickly handed me the shirt and I immediately pulled it over Bella's head, lifting her arms through it and pulling it down her tummy, and gave her my finger back before she could miss it. She giggled. I stood her up and Alice slipped the pants on. I sat her back down on my lap and put a sock on while Alice put on the other. I removed her tiny hands from my hand to put on the hoodie. She whimpered. "Hold on sweetie. Just let me put this on," I quickly put it on and let her hands go back to my hand.

"Perfecto! That's how a Cullen baby should dress," Alice said happily. I laughed as she put some clothes into the baby bag and grabbed the other bags. "You ready?" I nodded, and stood up with Bella on my hip and my finger in her mouth. We walked to the doors of the mall and out to the Volvo.

On the way home Bella fell asleep again and I rested my head on the back of the seat. When we got home, Rosalie and Jasper came out to help. "Let's try something," I said to Rosalie. She looked up at me, curious. "Hold her. She's asleep; I want to see if she'll let you." I said as I put Bella in Rosalie's open arms. She immediately awoke. I took her back quickly before she started to cry. "Hi, baby." I cooed. She giggled.

"Hey, cutie," Jasper said walking with us to the front door with some bags. Bella again giggled and stared at him as we walked in the front door. He scrunched his nose and grinned, making her squeal. He laughed and went upstairs to put the bags in my room. Alice followed with the rest of the bags and Rosalie walked in with the baby bag. She went to put the bottles in the fridge and then walked over to where I was on the couch. She sat in front of me on the floor.

"Hi, Bella," she said softly. I put Bella on the floor beside her, she started whimpering. "Shh, shh, he's right here, sweetie," she cooed.

Bella looked up at me and raised a tiny hand, "Da." I looked at Rose.

"Huh?" I asked confused. What in the world does 'Da' mean?

"You're stupid; she's trying to say Dad, dumbass." Rosalie said. That makes sense.

I laughed. "Right. Forgive me for my stupidity." She just rolled her eyes.

Bella raised both arms this time, "Da. Da!" she started bouncing in place. I stared at her, confused, yet again, as to what she wants. Rose sighed. "She wants you to pick her up, idiot."

"Oh!" I leaned down and picked her up. Rosalie got up and went outside.

_I swear sometimes you're stupider than Emmett._

"That's insulting."

_True, true._

I looked down at Bella. "Let's go upstairs, ok?" She nodded.


	4. Dirty Eating

**AN-This is chapter cuatro (four) and hope u enjoy!!**

I ran upstairs and sat Bella down on the bed. She looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Then she looked down at her hoodie and pulled at it. She looked up at me again, as she kept pulling at it. "You want me to take it off?" she grinned. "Ok." I unzipped it and pulled her little arms out. I threw it onto the bags that Jasper and Alice had brought up.

"Edward, we're going hunting, we'll be back in a bit," Emmett called.

"Ok," I said, in a normal voice. I heard them walk out of the door and shut it.

I laid back on the bed, watching Bella. She didn't seem to notice I had moved, but when she looked up and didn't see me she started to whimper, looking around the room. Then she looked over to where I was and stopped whimpering. S he slowly got on all fours and crawled over to me. She stopped right next to me and got my left land, where my wedding ring was.

She traced it and looked up at me. "Bah." What does that mean? I wish she could talk!

"What is it?" I sat up on my elbows. She stared at the ring. "That's my wedding ring, sweetheart."

She squealed and giggled. "Bah, Bah." I raised an eyebrow and she crawled on top of me, on her knees. My hands hovered on either side of her so that she doesn't fall. She hit me on my chest. "Ah!"

I laughed. "What? Why'd you hit me?" She giggled and buried her face in my chest again. I chuckled.

She raised her head to look at me. "Ah, ah, ah," she said. She opened her mouth and pointed to it. "Ahhh,"

"Are you hungry?" she nodded. "Oh, ok, let's go eat." I picked her up and went downstairs. "Hmmm, what do I give you…."I wondered. "Can you sit on the ground, for a little bit?" she just blinked. I sat her down and she started crying , I lifted her quickly. "I guess not." I looked around the kitchen, when I remembered that Alice had bought Gerber. I went to the cupboard and got an applesauce; she used to like it when she was eighteen. I got a spoon and sat down at the table this time.

I opened the little can easily. I sat Bella on the table in front of me, her little hand holding onto the wrist cuff of my shirt. I grabbed the spoon and filled it half-way. I went to give it to Bella when she grabbed the spoon and threw it on me. "Bella!" I scolded. "No, bad." she nodded. I got the spoon and scooped some more, somehow I knew I was going to regret it…

And I did; she got the Gerber off the spoon and shoved it into her mouth covering her cheeks, chin and shirt on the way in. I growled. "Bad, Bella!" she started crying. "Dammit" I muttered. "No, baby, don't cry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Play with the Gerber all you want." Worst mistake ever. She stopped crying and picked up the little can. She dipped her hand in, loaded her tiny hand up as much as she could, and spread it all over my face. I closed my eyes and let her do what she wanted.

I felt some on my shirt and my lap. I opened my eyes to see myself covered in it, and she was eating it now, getting it all over her clothes, face, and arms. She was having fun. I smiled slightly, and she squealed and bounced on the table. She threw the can to the floor but I caught it before it made an even bigger mess.

I stood up to throw it away; hitching Bella on my hip, when the door opened and in walked the family. They just stared at me in awe.

Emmett broke and started laughing hysterically with Jasper. Rosalie and Alice were giggling. Carlisle was just grinning, and Esme walked toward me. "Edward, would you care to explain _why_ you are covered in…applesauce?"

I smiled sheepishly. "It was Bella's fault. She was playing with her food." I stared at Bella who was licking her hands. "She was having fun, I couldn't stop her." I said, looking up at Esme, from beneath my lashes.

She smiled. Then she made a serious face. "Go take a sh-" Before she could continue Bella had gotten some applesauce from her shirt and threw it at Esme. I was just staring open mouthed at Esme; Bella got her on the chest. I looked down at Bella and she started giggling, causing me to laugh. And everyone else, even Carlisle. Esme giggled, "Oh, Bella." she smoothed her hair that was also covered in applesauce. She turned to me. "Go take a shower young man, and shower the baby too."

"Yes, mom." I said and ran upstairs. I went into my bathroom and sat Bella on the counter. I pulled off her shirt, pants and socks. Then I held her with one hand and pulled my shirt off, then unbuttoned my jeans and slipped them off. I threw them into the hamper and put Bella's clothes in the sin k. I just stared at Bella and she poked herself. She jumped then giggled. She looked up at me and poked me. I jumped just to make her happy. It did, she squealed. I picked her up and went to the shower, to turn it on.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you decent?" Jasper asked through the door.

I laughed. "I'm in my boxers. Is that decent?"

"Yes." Then he pushed open the door. "Esme said to not let the water hit Bella directly. To use your hand or something."

"Ok, thanks." I said, nodding.

_No problemo._

He walked out, shutting the door. I turned back to the shower, and filled my hand slightly. I poured it on Bella's arm over the sink. "Is that too hot?" she shook her head. "Great." I took of her diaper and got in the shower with my boxers on, it just didn't seem right being nude with a baby. I stood with my back to the shower head, and started rinsing my hair of applesauce with one hand. Bella reached a hand out to the water and wet her hand. She giggled. I washed myself and then sat on the floor, my back against the wall. I stood her in between my legs and filled my hands with water then poured it on her, she squealed, happily.

I rinsed her hair then washed it, then her tiny body, but I only rinsed…that part. Baby or not this is still my Bella. When I was done I stood up and turned off the water. I pulled off my boxers and threw them into the ham per, getting a towel and tying it around my hips, and then I grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around Bella's tiny body.

I walked into my room, and I realized I don't know how to put on a diaper. I laid Bella on the bed in her towel and opened my door. " Alice?"

She appeared in front of me. "Yes?"

"Can you help me dress her, please?"

"Ok, but dress yourself, you're not decent." I laughed, got some boxers from my dresser and went to change in my closet. But apparently Bella didn't think so, she started crying.

"Da. Da!" she cried, whimpering. I looked back at her, and she had sat up staring at me with tears in her eyes.

I rushed over to her, "No sweetie, don't cry, don't cry, I'm right here." I cooed, kissing her forehead. She snuggled closer to me. I looked up at Alice who was smirking. "What the hell are you smirking about, I need help!"

She laughed. "You have to change in front of her." I stared at her. "I've seen you nude. Psychic remember?"

"Oh, right. But turn around." I said. She shrugged, and turned to face the door. I took off my towel and put on my boxers. I had thrown the towel on my bed when Alice started laughing. "What?" I turned to Bella who was crawling across the bed. She was going for the towel which was at the edge of the bed. She reached and since it was wet, it was heavier, it pulled her down. "NO!" I yelled running to her, where I was in front of the closet, I caught her but I had been stupid earlier and left a shirt on the floor and I…slipped. I landed with a thump on the floor and a tiny naked baby on my chest, who was giggling. Alice was in hysterics, now. "Thank you, Alice. Thank you for the warning."

I heard thoughts from all around the house:

_What the hell was that? -Em_

_It better not have been Bella, I will kick Edward's ass. - Rose_

_I really hope it wasn't Bella - Esme_

_Idiot, he's an idiot. I know you can hear me! - Jaz_

The door burst open and there stood Emmett. "Edward, what hap-" He cut off when he saw me on the floor in my boxers. There really was no point in getting up… he started laughing, loudly.

"Is Bella ok-" Rosalie just stared at me, then Alice, then at Bella who was still giggling on my chest. "Imbecile." she started laughing too, at the face I made when she said that, probably.

"Whatever that was, I'm pretty sure it's stupid-" Jasper stopped short, in the doorway with Esme behind him. "And I was right!" he got out through his laughter and Esme was giggling quietly.

"I'm glad, I amuse you, now, get out!" I said, from the floor, Bella was still naked and only in a wet towel. Rose pushed everyone out the door, even Alice who was still laughing, thinking.

_Your face Oh my god, your face, hilarious!_

**AN-Ok, so my laptop was being a bitch and it kept messing up when I tried to continue with this chapter, so I had to cut it off and continue it in the next chapter, but it doesn't mess things up or anything, its just that you'll notice that its a weird place to start a chapter. Sorry about that. I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as possible! Thnx for sticking by me and my crap! Luv!**

**PEACE Delilah**


	5. Nombres!

**AN- If you read my AN at the end of last chapter you'll see that this is in fact a weird place to start a chapter, but seriously read my AN and you'll understand. I'm too lazy to write it again. My Edward says _he_ could have written a better chapter . . . I told him to shut his mouth. But I agree...  
**

**I'm super glad you guys are sticking by me with this story. Appreciate it!**

**xtwilight18x : OMG This chapter was SO FREAKING CUTE!! I loved it!! 3**

"But I'm supposed to dress Bella, Rose!" Alice complained, laughing.

"I'll do it. You're not coherent." Rosalie answered, shoving her out the door. Alice looked over at me and started laughing again, and then Rose slammed the door in her face. She turned to face me, and walked to where I was still on the floor. "Get up, smartass." Oh yes, always so nice.

I stood up carefully with Bella in my arms; I put her on the bed and she whimpered. "Hold on, sweetie, Rosie is going to dress you and I have to change too. Ok?" she nodded and I kissed her wet hair. I stood straight and Rose was staring at me. "What?"

"She knows what you say?" she asked in awe.

I chuckled. "Not always, but most things, yes, she k nows what I say." I turned around to get my clothes from the closet but again, Bella didn't like that. I sighed.

"I'll get it. What do you want to wear?" Rosalie asked, walking past me, into my closet. I stared after her.

I shook my head to clear it. "A white shirt with sla- ok that works too." I said, as she handed me a plain blue shirt and black jeans. She picked up the clothes that Alice had set out for Bella, when she walked in and took the towel off Bella. I put my shirt on and pulled my jeans up and walked to my dresser, behind Rose. Bella whimpered when she couldn't see me anymore, "I'm right here, I'm right here," I said as I quickly chose some socks and sat next to Bella on the bed. She was wearing some black plants with a yellow shirt and a blue hoodie. When she saw me she clapped. "Hi, there, sweetie," I said, as I put my socks on.

"Move, I have to brush her hair." Rosalie said to me with a small hairbrush and a blue clip in hand.

"Yes, m'am." I said as I stood up to get my shoes from where I kicked them off by the door. I pulled them on and went back over to Bella who was squirming, trying to get away from Rosalie. I laughed, and Rose glared at me. I smirked. "She didn't like you doing her hair before, she doesn't like it now." I picked her up and out of Rosalie's grasp. She squealed and latched her hands onto my shirt. "Let's go downstairs."

I turned to the door and opened it. "Come on Rose. " I said, as I walked down the stairs and into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Alice was reading a magazine and Esme was reading a book. I went and sat next to Esme with Bella standing in my lap, still unwilling to let go of my shirt. She rested her head on my shoulder, facing the TV.

"Dude, that's cheating!" Emmett suddenly yelled at Jasper . We were used to his yelling, but Bella wasn't. She jumped and she started crying burying her tiny head in the crook of my neck. "Oops." He said quietly, looking at Bella.

"Idiot," I hissed as I rubbed Bella's back. "Shh, shh, its ok, Bella, shh, please don't cry." I pleaded

softly in her ear. "Shh, shh, I'm here, you're ok." I patted her back soothingly. She stopped crying but still had her head buried in my neck, and her little hands were clutching my shirt very tightly. "Are you ok, sweetie?" I whispered. She nodded.

Emmett walked up to me and patted her back softly while I smoothed her hair. "Hey, I'm sorry, squirt." She just buried her head deeper. He sat down on the loveseat, staring at her, sadly.

_Man, I'm so stupid, I didn't mean to make her cry, or be scared, I swear; shit, I am such a dumbass…_

"It's ok Emmett, don't beat yourself up about it." I said to him, still smoothing Bella's hair. "Are you good, Bella?" she nodded agai n and raised her head slightly so only I could see her.

"Da," she had red surrounding her gorgeous, chocolate eyes. She lifted her hands to put them around my neck, as much as she was able to anyway, and clutched my collar. She sniffed and laid her cheek against my shoulder, facing Emmett, where he sat with his face in his hands. "Bah," he didn't look up. "Bah, Bah!" she said louder. He finally looked up and saw her tiny smile.

He grinned and walked back over to her and sat next to me, leaning down slightly so his face was about three inches from hers and spoke softly. "I'm sorry, squirt. I didn't mean to scare you." She hit his mouth. When she saw his stunned expression she giggled then I laughed and Emmett's booming laughter followed soon after.

"See, she's ok Em, you just scared her," I said, chuckling.

"E…em...Em..y…Emy." she stuttered trying to say his name. He stared at her and she giggled, and turned her head to me. "E…ew…Ewar," she had less t rouble with my name, but couldn't pronounce the 'D's. I grinned and she put her mouth on my cheek. She didn't really kiss me; she just put her mouth there. I knew what it meant though.

"She said my name! She said my name!" Emmett boomed.

"She said, Emy, that's not really your name," Jasper said matter-of-factly.

"You're just jealous!"

"Yassy," Bella tried to say. Jasper just grinned. She looked over at Esme. "Ma." She pointed at Esme. Esme looked really happy.

_She called me mom! How adorable! _

"Awi," Alice squealed. Bella giggled, and then turned to Rosalie. "Wo-sie,"

Rosalie grinned. "Well, that was defiantly the closest. " I said, looking down at Bella as she stared at Rosalie.

"Wosie, Wosie!" Bella let go of my collar, slowly, and lifted her little hands. "Wosie, Wosie!" she started bouncing on my leg. Rosalie looked at her in awe.

"C'mon Rose, she wants you to carry her." I said, grinning. Rose walked over and gently lifted Bella in her arms. Bella smiled at her, but I noticed she didn't cling to her, like she does to me. Rose rubbed her nose with a gentle finger, and Bella giggled rubbing her nose, where Rosalie just had. Rose walked over to the other couch, all the while, Bella stared at me. "Hey, sweet pea." I cooed, waving slightly. She squealed and lifted her arms to me.

"E…Ewa…DA!" Sh e tried to say my name but stuck with what she has been calling me. I stood and walked over to where Rosalie was sitting with Bella on her lap. Bell lifted her arms. "Da!" I lifted her up into my arms and she latched her hands onto my shirt, "Da, kissy, kissy," she said, staring at me with an adorable pout. I laughed and kissed her forehead. She squealed, and then she yawned.

"It's time for a nap, Bella," I said, softly to her ear, she shook her head. "Yes, you're tired, time to go to sleep," She just pouted again. "Alright well, I'm going to go put her to sleep." I said, walking to the stairs. Alice was there with a bottle, she handed it to me.

_You'll need it, she doesn't want to sleep, but she will if you give it her and lay her down._

I nodded. "Thanks." I walked upstairs and to my room.

I lay her down and she sat up, pulling at her sweater, I chuckled and took it off. I lay her down again and lift the blanket to cover her. She lifted her arms to me, "What? What it is?" I asked, confused. She rolled over closer to me and grabbed my hand that was on the edge of the blanket. She tugged on it. "Oh, do you want me to lay down with you?" she nodded. "OK, then." I put her back under the covers and lay down next to her on top of them. She cuddled closer to me, and I put the bottle in her mouth. She started drinking it, while her fingers clung to me.

When she was asleep, I took the bottle out of her mouth, and she curled closer to me.

_Edward come downstairs, we have to talk about something._

I heard Alice think. What could it be? I lifted myself carefully from the bed and put a pillow there, next to Bella. She just rolled onto her back and spread her arms and legs. It was pretty cute. Hmmm, she moves around a lot. I put another pillow on her other side and a blanket bunched up. That should do it.

I wonder what they want to tell me. And, why are they all blocking their thoughts…


	6. Is this considered bonding?

_**Xtwilight18X : So So Sorry it took so long to edit this. Dont blame Delilah it was my fault. / Highschool just started (Uuugg!) but its up now so review for her! This chapter was really long and pretty good :D I apologize now for any mistakes i didnt catch SORRY!**_

**AN-You heard her! Her fault all her fault! I would have posted sooner, but NO! I'm just kidding!! She was busy I get it, it's cool, it's cool. Anyway, here is chapter 6? Yes 6, its pretty long, I hope you like it enough to REVIEW. **

**My boyfriend said to tell you guys 'Hi' and he wouldn't stop bitching until I did, so there you go! Anyone wanna tell MY Edward sumthin? Haha, no, but seriously.**

Currently I was in my room, with a sleeping Bella curled up into my side, clinging to my shirt. She got tired from exploring earlier, and had fallen asleep next to Jasper's leg, watching the TV. I had still been in her vision from where I was sitting on the floor.

She had been asleep for about 2 hours, and I had stayed here the whole time. I'm glad she has let Rosalie and Esme carry her, although she clings to me. She seems to like Jasper, as well. She likes to hit Emmett and play with him. She loves Alice . Carlisle is rarely home, though I think she understands that…

"Da," I heard a faint whisper from the tiny form, beside me. "I uv wu," she whispered, then shifted, and fell back asleep. Even as a baby she talks in her sleep? She hasn't spoken before. Though I do know what she just said.

"I love you, too, my angel," I whispered, softly. I lifted her onto my chest and rested her head below my chin; her hands on either side, clutching my shirt. I kissed her hair.

Hey, can I come in?

I heard Jasper think outside of my door. "Go ahead," I said, softly. The door opened and Jasper stepped silently in and shut the door behind him. He grinned when he saw the baby on my chest. He walked over to my bed, and sat down next to me.

"Man, she is so cute now. Don't get me wrong, eighteen year Bella is pretty, but I have a thing for babies." He said, grinning as he smoothed her hair.

I grinned. "I agree, but my Bella is gorgeous, baby or not," he chuckled. At that moment Bella's lids fluttered and she yawned. She raised her head to look at me, and then laid it back down, facing Jasper.

She lifted her hand and Jasper put his finger in her tiny fist. "Azzy," she said as she stuck his finger into her mouth.

He chuckled. "Well, that's something." He looked at her, while she chewed his finger, then he looked up at me. "She's not chewing on it, right now. She's biting it, I think she's hungry."

I nodded. "Yes, I thought she would be." I tried to get up, but Jasper pushed me back down. I looked at him, confused.

"I'll get it," he said, as he gently pried his finger from Bella's mouth, and ran out of the room. Bella looked up at me, putting her chin on my chest and stared at me. I grinned, and she giggled. She spread her hands on either side of her body, across my chest as much as she could, stretching. Then she relaxed and went limp, not even bothering to grab my shirt.

I laughed. "You're lazy, you know that, angel?" she nodded.

"Hello, my favorite baby!" Emmett boomed running in the door, and jumping on the bed, I grabbed Bella's sides. Emmett got really close to her face. "Wassup my booger?" she reached out and pointed her finger to his face, as he watched. She stopped right in front of his left eye, and then…poked it. He flinched. "OWWW!" he fell off the bed. "Damn, what the hell was that for?!"

She giggled as Jasper walked in with a bottle. He stopped short when he saw Emmett on the floor and then continued. "I don't wanna know," he muttered. When Bella saw the bottle in his hand, she rolled off my chest and sat on her knees, her arms up, fingers stretched out, eyes on the bottle. Jasper chuckled and set it between her tiny hands, carefully. "There you go cutie."

We all watched in amazement as Bella put the bottle in her mouth and leaned her head back slightly to get the milk in her mouth, completely ignoring us. She leaned back and plopped onto the bed, her hands wrapped around the bottle, her head on the comforter, in the middle of the bed. "She really likes sucking that bottle." Emmett said, as he stared at Bella. I reached over, quickly, and smack him in the face. He fell back on the floor as Rosalie walked in. He hadn't seen her or heard her, obviously. "What. The. Hell."

"Idiot," I grumbled. Jasper smirked, and Rosalie sighed.

Emmett looked up at Rosalie. "He hit me!" he whined, leaning on the edge of the bed, again.

She shrugged. "You probably deserved it."

"All I d-"he started.

"I don't care," she raised her hand. She then laid down on the bed, next to Bella, close to where I was lying by the headboard. Jasper sat down at the edge of the bed. Rosalie stared at Bella as she drank her bottle calmly. Bella saw Rosalie and lifted her hand to wave then put it back on the bottle. Rose laughed and kissed her hair. "Hey, there, sweetie."

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"Esme went with Alice to go shopping for something. And Carlisle is still at the hospital."

Rosalie answered, still fascinated with Bella from the sound of her thoughts. "She is so cute, Edward." She continued.

I was so far off in my thoughts of Bella, that I didn't hear anything else, no thoughts, movements. An d no one had spoken so it made me jump, when Rosalie said. "Don't."

I opened my eyes to see Emmett right in front of my face. Guess what he did? He poked my eye. I flinched and he tried to run but I tackled him to the ground and sat on him. "What did I say about disturbing me?" I asked, calmly, right in his face. He grinned and pushed me off. He got up and ran out of my room. "Emmett." I sang, walking out of the room.

"Where are you Emmett?"

"I'm over here, _Eddie_!" he called from the game room. I growled and ran down the hall, out of the view of my room. When I was about to enter the game room, I heard cries from my room. I skidded to a stop, listening.

"Aaaaah! Ewar! Ewar! Aaaah! _DADA_!" The cries continued. Screams, gurgling noises, my name. Bella.

"No, no, no. I'm coming, I'm coming," I whispered to myself. I ran as fast as I could to my room. When I entered my room, what I saw broke my heart. She was in between Jasper and Rosalie on the bed squirming away when they tried to pick her up or give her the bottle, she was screaming, tears on her flushed face. I ran to her and picked her up in my arms, quickly, though gently. I hugged her to me and she clutched my shirt around my neck. She was still crying. I rocked her, walking back in forth. "Shh, shh, I'm right here, you're ok. I'm here, I'm here, angel." I cooed, in her ear. She was trembling. "Pass me that blanket, please." I asked, extending my hand. I don't know or care who gave it to me, I was looking at Bella, but I wrapped it around her and kept rocking. "Shh, shh, I'm here, sweetie. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Stop crying, please, stop crying." I pleaded, softly. She was only whimpering now, resting her head on my shoulder, facing my neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, shh, shh." I noticed Rosalie and Jasper had left the room, so I sat on my bed, Bella in my lap, she stared at me.

"Da," she said, her hand brushing my cheek. "No weave, da, no weave me. "

"No, I won't leave, I won't, I promise; I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I whispered, as I tightened my hold on her, rocking from side to side. I leaned back, and laid on the bed, on my side, still hugging Bella to me. I leaned over her and grabbed her bottle. I lay back where I was and offered her the bottle. She opened her mouth, looking at it; I smiled and put it in her mouth.

We just lay there, her drinking her bottle with her eyes closed and me watching her closely. When she finished she laid her head on my chest, still awake and I just rubbed circles on her back.

I heard the front door open and Carlisle, Esme and Alice stepped through. "Honeys, I'm _hooooooooooome_!" Alice called. I looked down at Bella and she stared at the door.

"Let's go see Alice , Carlisle and Esme, ok?" I asked, Bella.

"Ma? Awi? C…ca…Bobo!" Esme, Alice and…Bobo? Hmm, she can't pronounce Carlisle so; she'll call him Bobo now? That should be interesting. I laughed and got off the bed with her in my arms. When we got downstairs everyone was there, except Esme who was in the kitchen, making soup for Bella, most likely. When Bella saw Alice she shrieked

"Awi!" Alice smiled at her, and offered her arms to Bella. Bella looked up at me and I smiled, she smiled back and turned back to Alice ; she opened her arms and Alice gathered her into her hers.

"How was my precious baby, today?" She cooed, to the baby, kissing her nose.

_She has to see Carlisle, this is going to be funny!_

Ah, so she saw a vision of what Bella will call Carlisle . She turned to Carlisle and before she could talk…

"Bobo!" Bella shrieked and me and Alice started laughing hysterically, while all the others just stared in shock as she stared at Carlisle , with a grin.

Carlisle recovered first and raised an eyebrow. "Bobo? Is that my name now?"

Everybody burst into laughter at his confused question while I answered. "She can't pronounce Carlisle so she is going to call you Bobo from now on." I tried to suppress laughter, by pressing my lips together.

He shrugged. "It could be worse," and he walked upstairs to his office.

_Bobo. OK, it's only 4 more days. Hmmm…_

I walked to Alice , and Bella spread her tiny arms. "Time to go to sleep, baby." I said. It was well, passed 4 in the morning now. I ran upstairs to my room and lay her on the bed and curled up next to her, barely touching her, because I plan on taking a shower, once she is fully asleep.

Half an hour later, she was in a deep sleep and rolled over slightly to her back, and her arms were stretched out behind her. I got up quickly, without making any noise and ran to my bathroom.

My bathroom has very thick walls, just like my room, so very little sound travels. Of course vampires can hear pretty good, but humans can hear nothing.

I turned on the shower and stripped. I stepped in and washed myself and hair quickly, then rinsed and dried myself. I wrapped a towel around my hips, again lost in thought. When I walked into my room and saw Alice there taking out the clothes we bought Bella from the bags, from when we went shopping, it startled me and my hand flew to my mouth to stifle my gasp. I let go off my towel but it barely touched the floor before I grabbed it and wrapped it tightly around my hips again. Alice was giggling.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I hissed in a whisper.

"What does it look like? Picking out Bella's outfit for today, duh." She whispered.

"Do it later, get out, now!" I whispered-yelled.

She stood up. "Fine, moody pants." She huffed as she walked out of my room, but not before sticking her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to my bed, where Bella was curled up into a ball. I smiled and ran into my closet; I grabbed a purple-gray T-shirt and some sweats, and walked back into my room. I went to my dresser and got some boxers. I put my boxers and sweats on when Bella sat up whimpering. I got on the bed and crawled to her. She turned to me right before I wrapped my arms around her tiny form and rolled over. She squealed. "Good morning, sweetie."

She pointed to her diaper and pouted. I chuckled. "Rosalie?" I called. The door opened and Rosalie peeked through, she made a face. "Yup, can you maybe change her for me, please?" I asked, as I sat up on the edge of the bed, Bella behind me, on her stomach, peeking around me to look at Rosalie.

She smiled. "Yes, I will, but I get to pick her outfit."

"Go right ahead." I said, as I slipped my shirt on over my head.

"Oh yeah, Emmett and Jasper want to play outside with you. But I think we're all going outside, except Car-Bobo, who has to go to the hospital again." I laughed when she said Bobo, as she finished straight-faced.

"Bobo!" Bella shrieked. I laughed, harder, bending over. Rosalie finally broke and started laughing, too. We calmed down, and Rosalie got to changing Bella, still smiling. I was grinning as I sat on the bed next to Bella as Rosalie put on the new, clean diaper. I watched Bella's face as I made faces, and she giggled.

When Rose was done she stepped back and put her hands out to Bella and she sat up and raised her arms. When Rosalie stepped back with Bella in her arms, I noticed she was barefoot. Curious I looked at her complete outfit and saw she was wearing white shorts and a long sleeve pink shirt. I looked at her face and raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the lazy attire?" I asked, staring at her face. She was blocking her mind, but she grinned.

I was about question her when she spoke, walking to the door. "Let's go, Edward." I followed her downstairs to outside where everyone already was.

Emmett and Jasper where chasing Alice around who had a football tucked in her chest. I read in Emmett's mind that they were playing 'Keep away'; the person who gets the ball 10 times wins.

Emmett was wearing a white T-shirt with black sweats. Jasper was wearing grey sweats and a green shirt. And Alice was wearing pink shorts with a purple hoodie, all of them barefoot.

Esme was sitting on the ground, on a blanket, leaning against the wall with a Gerber and spoon in her hands. Rosalie went to Esme and sat Bella on the ground next to her. I saw Bella was wearing blue cotton sweats and a white long sleeve with a green over shirt with the pink hoodie and two pairs of socks. I waved at her and blew her a kiss, she squealed and clapped; I chuckled and went to join Emmett, Jasper, and Alice in their game of 'Keep away.'

Currently, Jasper had the ball, and was running away from Alice and Emmett. I ran over to them and Jasper apparently didn't see me, because I tripped him and he didn't even see it was me until I took the ball from him and ran.

Emmett's booming laughter echoed throughout the backyard. I felt Alice behind me and made a split decision to jump to the left. I did so and she stopped and ran after me again. Too bad for me, I wasn't paying attention to Emmett and he tackled me to the ground. I hit his head and gave Alice time to get the ball from my hands.

When she was running backwards Jasper got the ball from behind and I got up and ran to tackle him from the side. And on it went for about 30 more minutes. I, of course won by 2 points ahead of Jasper. I laughed and ran over to where Bella, Rosalie and Esme were. Esme was just feed ing her the last bit of Gerber.

"Rosalie play catch with me!" Alice yelled to where we were. Rose grinned and got up. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to where Alice was. Jasper and Emmett where wrestling on the wet grass. Though, we were all pretty dirty already, from being tackled to the ground during 'Keep away.'

"Ooh! Lets play 'Monkey in the middle', Edward!" Alice said, excited.

I stared at her. "I don't think so. No." She pouted and threw the baseball she had in her hand to Rosalie from where she was across the backyard from her. I was staring off into space, thinking about how we haven't played like this in quite a while. So I didn't see when Jasper came at me and tackled me to the ground and we started wrestling. I won, of course. I laughed.

"Hey, lets play cards," Emmett boomed from the ground in the middle of the yard, with a box of cards that he got from who knows where. I looked around at my other siblings we all shrugged and went to sit in a circle. "We're playing BS."

I moaned, "Why?"

"Dude, quit bitching. We're playing bullshit, ok? And you can't use your power." I smacked his head. "What the hell!" he turned to Rosalie and pouted. "Rose-"he started in a whiny voice.

"Shut up. Again, you deserved it." She said, calmly.

Emmett pouted, but turned to Alice and Jasper. "Can't use your powers, either." They shrugged and nodded. He started to pass out the cards.

"Hey, let me or Edward shuffle. I don't trust you." Alice said, pointing at him, she turned to me. "I don't trust him, Edward."

"Bullshit!" Emmett boomed. I laughed and stuck my hand out for the deck. He pouted and put them in my hand. I shuffled them and handed them out, seven cards each.

"I go first!" Jasper called, raising his arm. I chuckled and nodded.

"Me next!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm after," Alice shrieked.

"I'm after her," Rosalie giggled as she poked Alice .

"I guess I'm last then." I said, calmly, grinning. "Alright, go ahead, Jasper."

He kept a poker face as he placed down two cards. "My turn!" Emmett boomed, placing three cards. Alice eyed him; I knew he didn't place three 2's for I had two of them.

"Bullshit!" Alice screamed, pointing at Emmett. She picked up the cards he placed on the pile; there were two 4's and a two. "Ha!"

"Cheater!" Emmett yelled. She laughed and he stuck his tongue out of him as he picked up the cards.

"OK, my turn!" She beamed as she placed 2 cards down. Rosalie went next, placing three cards down. My turn next. Hmmm, I have the four 5's, two 7's and an ace. I placed down a 5 and a 7, with a straight-face. Jasper placed three cards down.

"Bullshit!" Rose yelled, she picked up the cards and they weren't 6's. Jasper pouted as he picked up the pile.

I was looking at my cards when I heard little hands on the moist ground. I looked up and saw Bella crawling toward me. She had a grin on her face as she put her hands on my leg and kneeled next to me, the knees of her sweats getting wet. I picked her up and sat her on my leg, her side leaning on my stomach her hands clutching my shirt, again. "Hey, there, angel." I said as I kissed her head. I placed my cards on the ground next to me.

Jasper, who was sitting next to me, trailed his finger up and down her stomach. "Hello, cutie." She giggled.

"Hey, sweetie." Rosalie said, as she reached across Jasper to smooth her hair.

"Hey booger!" Emmett boomed as he poked her. I slapped his hand away.

"What the hell did I tell you about poking her?" I said, irritated. Rosalie smacked his head.

He grumbled something unintelligible.

Alice giggled and leaned over, to kiss Bella's forehead. "Hi, my favorite baby." Bella squealed, and grabbed her hand. She waved it and when Alice giggled she let go and turned her face into my stomach. I laughed.

_He won't notice anythi- holy shit, ummm... 'Baby who turned temperature hotter, 'cause I'm burnin' up burnin' up for you baby-' _I stopped listening then. I detest the Jonas Brothers. He was planning some-

"Emy!" Bella shrieked, and she brought me out of my thoughts. I looked toward Emmett and he was frozen with my cards in his hand. I heard a gasp.

"Cheater!" Alice screamed. "I knew it! I quit!" I laughed, aloud, throwing my head back, when Alice got up and stomped off to the house. I heard Jasper laughing too, rolling around on the ground. Rosalie had her hand over her face, shaking her head.

"Idiot," she grumbled, as she got up to follow Alice inside. Bella yawned. I got up and walked inside, without a word.

Sometimes, my family is so normal. I'm used to it, of course, but sometimes it can be…overwhelming.

**AN – Ok, here's a nice long chapter for you guys. I hope you guys like it. I like the whole family so I made them have some family fun. The song I used for Emmett when he was singing in his head was "Burnin' up" by the Jonas Brothers. I chose that song, because I personally LOVE that song, i just bought their new album! I really am a music fanatic but I don't write song-fics, and frankly I don't read them either. I'm honest! Anyway, I'll shut up now. REVIEW, It makes me happy.**

**PEACE Delilah**


	7. Ahh, moodswings you caused a storm!

**READ,READ,READ! My Beta said that it was a bit confusing…do you guys think so? I'm really sorry if it is. I want you guys to like it! Not wonder about something and be confused. If you guys have ANY questions just lemme know and I'll be glad to clarify!**

**AN-You may have noticed the title to this chapter, 'Ahhh, Mood Swings, You caused a storm!' Can you guess who it's based on? Anyway, my boyfriend and my oh-so-loving friends say I have mood swings so I felt the need to put this in my story! I hope you guys likey!**

_**xtwilight18x- wow emotions galore in this chapter!!**_

Yesterday had been very fun. After I had gone to my room, Bella and I showered again, and then Bella slept soundly for about six hours. When she awoke, we came down so she could eat.

Now we are all in the living room, watching TV. Alice got the glassy look in her eyes and froze where she was walking to place a magazine on the glass coffee table. Before I could check her mind to see what it was, she turned to face me, where I sat with Bella on the couch next to me, playing with my cell phone. "Hold her." I was about to ask why, but she cut me off._ "__Do_ it."

I picked Bella up in my arms and hugged her to me, just as thunder roared in the distance and it started pouring. Luckily, Bella only jumped slightly, then buried her head in my neck and grabbed my shirt in her fists. "It's ok, sweetheart." I cooed. I tightened my grip on her again as another crack of thunder sounded.

Esme went into the kitchen as I shifted and laid down on the couch with Bella on my chest, holding onto me. I hugged her tightly with one arm as the other smoothed her hair. Carlisle got up and went to put the bars down on the window. Emmett and Jasper continued playing their video game on the Xbox. Rosalie came and sat by me. Alice was watching the TV, smirking.

She leaned forward slowly, watching as Emmett got excited when he was winning. Then there was a crack of lightning, and …the power went out. "No!" Emmett yelled, throwing the controlled at the wall, as Esme walked in, with a bottle. She crossed her arms, Emmett grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, mom."

She nodded and walked over to me. I saw the bottle had something brown in it. I realized it was hot chocolate for Bella , and it was the right temperature. She handed me the bottle and I gave it to Bella. However, when it touched her hand she jumped and screamed. It's not that hot-Oh, she can't see in the dark like we can.

"Shh, shh, sorry. It's a bottle, my angel." I said, as I patted her back. She quieted and I put the bottle in her mouth. She let go of my shirt with one hand and held the bottle against my chest. She shivered, as the temperature dropped from the rain, and my chest was not helping.

"Do want me to bring a blanket?" Rosalie asked quietly. I nodded and she ran to my room.

Alice , Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle decided to put candles all over the living room, so Bella could see at least a little bit. Rosalie came back downstairs and put the soft blanket over my Bella and tucked it between her and my chest slightly, making Bella giggle. Rose laughed and sat back down on the floor in front of the couc h I was on.

Emmett was putting a candle on the coffee table, in front of the couch where Bella, Rosalie, and I were lying. He put it next to the magazine Alice placed there earlier. Bella removed the bottle and screamed, because she hasn't seen him since the lights went out. She can see him now do to the candle. "EMY!"

That was _very_ bad.

Emmett jumped and his knee knocked into the glass coffee table causing it to shatter and the candle to light the magazine on fire which spread it to the pillow it was next to on the floor.

I jumped off the back of the couch with Bella in my arms, holding her tightly, to my chest. "Son of a _bi_-!"

"Holy sh_it_!" Emmett yelled as he jumped away from the building fire.

Emmett had fire on his chest and he apparently didn't notice.

"Emmett!" Alice and Rosalie screamed, running over to him and pulling his shirt over hi s head. He yanked it off and threw it onto the floor and stepped on it. Esme and Carlisle were blowing on the fire. Soon Alice joined in, and the fire went out. Rosalie was patting Emmett's chest assessing the damage. He got burned, but he'd be fine.

…Bella on the other hand, was screaming and crying her poor baby eyes out. I rocked her and cooed, softly. "Shh, shh, he's ok, see? He's fine, calm down, angel. Its ok, it's fine. Please stop crying!" I pleaded, as I continued saying soothing things like that and rocking her from side to side.

Jasper came over to me and Bella. "It's ok, cutie. He's an idiot; he's done it before, anyway. He's ok, though, he's fine. Stop crying Bella. He's fine, it's ok." He cooed as he looked into her eyes over my shoulder.

Emmett walked over to us then. "Hey my booger, I'm ok. No need to cry, baby." I handed her to him hoping it w ould help. She looked up at him and he smiled. "See? I'm fine, I'm ok. I survived – again. I've done it before – actually quiet…a…few…times." He finished slowly as he stared off into space, remembering the other times he's burned himself, on accident and on purpose.

"Emy?" Bella asked, quietly, touching his face lightly, hesitantly. He looked down at her.

"Wassup booger?"

She poked his eye again. "I no ooger, wu oopy." she pouted and turned to me. "Da," I walked over to her, and lifted her from Emmett's arms. I was pressing my lips together at what she called him, but I started laughing at Emmett's face. He was surprised that she poked his eye and called him poopy.

Jasper came up to me and said, calmly and straight-faced. "She just called him poopy. Personally I think he is a piece of crap, too." Alice came up to me then and took Bella. I looked back at Jasper and lost it.

I started l aughing hysterically, bending over and clutching my sides. After a few moments I straightened slightly and looked over at Jasper who was on the ground. "Jasper, I …agree!" I said, as I cracked up again and fell to the ground.

"You guys are idiots." Rosalie said, as she stood over us. I looked up at her, my laughter, slowly, calming down. "Though, I agree, too." That set me off again, and I had to lay my head on the floor.

"What the hell, Rosalie!" Emmett yelled. "I'm so hurt." He gasped, dramatically.

"I bet you are." She responded, crossing her arms.

"Well, he did burn himself," Jasper remarked, as he sat up, but I started laughing again, and of course, so did he. Alice came over to us, and when she saw us laughing, grinned. "What?" Jasper gasped, through his laughter.

"I just think you guys are stupid, especially Emmett." I don't know who she faced, for my eyes were closed with my h ysteric laughter. "Though, Emmett is just special that way."

I started gasping, through my laughter. "Do you like special people, Rosie?" I asked, breathless.

"Yes, that's why I love you, too, Edward," she said as she walked away. My eyes snapped open and I turned to face Jasper, who was still laughing.

"I'm special?" I said, staring up at Alice , feigning hurt.

"Very much so. But then again so is Jasper." She answered, giggling. I laughed and got up off the ground slowly.

"Wow, he can get up by himself!" Jasper clapped. I laughed.

"It's a miracle!" I said, sarcastically, throwing my arms in the air and then I went over to where Esme was sitting with Bella. I bent down. "Hello, sweet pea." I said, as I sat down on the floor in front of Esme.

She giggled and leaned down, I got her and set her on my lap, but she climbed off and went over to where Jasper was lying on t he ground. Unfortunately, lightening stuck at that moment shaking the house slightly and caused the side table beside the couch to fall over.

"No!" Jasper yelled as he flew to Bella and hovered over her as the glass broke over his back. It was lucky that he actually got there in time. I hurried over to them and slipped Bella carefully out from under Jasper. "That was close…" he muttered to himself as he sat up as Alice came rushing in.

"Oh thank god, she's ok," Alice exhaled, and made her way quickly over to Jasper to help get the glass off of him.

I hugged Bella to me and she seemed fine. She just stared at Jasper as Alice took off his shirt that had little holes in it, where glass had cut through. Rosalie ran in and when she saw Bella safe in my arms, she breathed a sigh of relief. She made her way to Jasper and helped get the glass cleaned up.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You're fine, right?" he nodded, smiling. She smiled back.

"Good." She whispered. He stood up and kissed her head.

He looked over at me with Bella. She continued to stare at him, with a sad expression. He came over to us and knelt beside me. "Hey, cutie. Did you get hurt?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "Azzy, ok?" she asked.

He grinned. "Yes, I'm ok." She smiled, and raised her arms to him. He gently lifted her into his arms, and she circled her arms around his neck and hugged him. I smiled, and Jasper hugged her tightly to his chest, for a moment before loosening his hold as she pulled back and put her mouth on his cheek, since she doesn't know how to kiss yet. He laughed and kissed her forehead; he handed her back to me and put on a hoodie that Alice had handed him.

"As, long as you're ok, darlin', everythin's fine." He said, as he winked at Bella and walked away. "Even as a baby, she's a freakin' danger magnet. Stupid table, stupid storm, stupid house, stupid emotions …" he muttered to himself. I started laughing. "Stupid Edward…" he muttered. "Shut up!" he growled, when he herd me laughing.

"Mood swings," I whispered, grinning. He turned around and flipped me off, before he ran upstairs. "Bad Jasper." I said, laughing, quietly.

"Quit harassing my husband, Edward!" Alice yelled, from the kitchen.

"Yes, m'am!" I said, seriously. She giggled.

"Let's play a game!" Emmett suggested, walking into the room with a new shirt on. I shrugged as Esme, Carlisle, Alice , and Rosalie came into the living room. They shrugged and Emmett clapped. "Yes! OK, we're playing Monopoly." Again, we shrugged, as Emmett pushed the couch over a and we sat on the floor in a circle, Rosalie took Bella and sat on o ne side of me. Emmett set up the board.

That's when I realized we were missing someone. "Jasper!" I yelled, in the direction of the stairs. "Get your moody ass down here; you're playing Monopoly, too!"

Alice was trying not to laugh, while everyone else broke down and laughed, except Esme who was glaring at me. I looked down and looked up at her through my lashes. She stopped glaring and smiled, I grinned. "I'm sorry, mom. But he is moody."

Before she could answer, Jasper ran downstairs and was seemingly calm. "I'm not moody, everybody just feels different. Not my fault." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Jazzyper." I said, innocently. He didn't say anything as I stared at him; when he ignored me I leaned closer to his face. He looked at me, and stared for a moment, I smirked and he punched me. It caught me off guard so I fell backwards, lying on my back. I stared at the ceil ing for about a second then I started laughing.

I sat up, and looked at Jasper. "That was totally cheating, but if it makes you feel better. We're even." I laughed, and he glared at me. He was about to say something when Bella interrupted.

"Bad, Azzy! Wu oopy, no hit, da!" Bella shrieked. I looked over at her, and grinned. She has her arms across her chest with a pout.

Jasper leaned over me, and I leaned back on my arms, giving him room. "I'm sorry, cutie, but Edward here was being the ass he is." I fell back on my back and laughed.

Bella looked up at Jasper and smacked his cheek. Even if it didn't hurt him he was surprised, to say the least. When she saw he didn't even look hurt, she frowned. She was about to hit him again, but I sat up and grabbed her hand. "Allow me." Jasper turned to me shocked. And I took my chance; I slapped him across the face and he fell to the side e, off of me.

"You just got bitch slapped, Jazzy!" Emmett boomed, la ughing and pointing at a taken aback Jasper. We all stared at him and then he started laughing. I was confused, and apparently so was Emmett. "Edward was right. You do have fucking weird mood swings." Jasper just laughed harder.

"OK, are we going to play or are you guys going to harass each other some more?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"No, no we'll play." I said. I looked over at Jasper who was still laughing but was seemingly calming down. "As soon as Jasper gets over his spasm." He stopped laughing, after about ten seconds. "OK, let's play."

"Finally! OK I got first, then Alice , then Esme, Carlisle , Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward." Emmett said, as he pointed to everybody.

"Why am I always last? I feel so neglected!" I said, dramatically.

Alice reached over and smacked me. "Do you feel neglected now?" She said, innocently.

"No," I grumbled.

They all laughed and then we started the game.

We played for about an hour until the lights turned on, with the TV. So far I was winning, Esme and Rose were tied in second, and then Jasper, Carlisle and Alice and Emmett were tied for last. Emmett bought everything he landed on so, he had the least money right now, he would get money then spend it immediately. Bella had fallen asleep on Rose's lap about 20 minutes ago.

When the TV turned on Emmett jumped up and grabbed Jasper's arm; they went to play their stupid game. Rosalie handed me Bella carefully and went with Alice into her room. Carlisle went into his office; Esme cleaned up the board and put it away. I went to my room and laid Bella on the bed. I turned on my stereo and listened to Clair de Lune as I sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard reading a book.

Only _three more days _until Bella gets back to her 18 year old self. I wonder if perhaps it will be different, or if she will be embarrassed by all that has happened; from showering with me, to hugging Jasper to calling Emmett poopy.

Slowly, the storm faded out and all that was left was light drizzle against my window…

**AN – Ahhh, Yes, I lovey Jasper...**

**Sooooo…..what do you think so far? I was also thinking about maybe making a sequel but someone else turns into a baby; a human baby, of course, but I don't know who and if I should. Tell me what you guys think I should do. REVIEW it makes me happy!**

**I'm working on my other story 437's next chapter! I'm almost done! Juts hang in there for me!**

**PEACE Delilah**


	8. Screaming & Ohno! Pain

**AN-Chapter eight! Hopey you guys likey, my boyfriend Edward helped me with this chapter, he thought it would be fun. Haha, enjoy! This chapter is short, sorry, but I'll post the other chapter soon!**

_**xtwilight18x finally got him to be creative Ahah jk!**_

Bella is so cute as a baby. Just adorable. I love her so much; I would die if something were to happen to her. There's only about two more days until she's eighteen again. I will miss a baby in the house, but I would very much prefer my Bella, my love.

I'm lying on my bed, with the tiny baby that is my fiancée as of now, tucked under my arm, while I spread out on my stomach. She was facing me, her tiny body moving a little with her even breathing under my arm. I wondered how long she'd be asleep, she has only woken up once from when I put her to sleep last night and that was a long time ago, to change her diaper and feed-

A scream interrupted my thoughts and I jumped, moving the bed, I looked at Bella to make sure I didn't wake her up. What I saw shocked me. Bella was facing me still, and her eyes closed, however her mouth was open wide taking up most of her face. "Ahhhhh! DAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed. I rushed to pick her up and cradle her to me. "BAH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Why is she still screaming! Oh god, what do I do. She usually calms down when I hold her! Oh god, oh god, oh go- "AHHHHH!" Her face was red, tears streaming down her face.

I rocked her. "Shh, shh! Please, Bella, you're ok, please don't cry!" I begged, she continued screaming.

The door burst open. "What the hell did you do to her!? Did you drop her-?!" Rosalie demanded running to my side, and reached for the still screaming Bella.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed at Rosalie, clinging to my shirt. "AHHHHH! DAAAA!" She continued screaming.

Jasper and Esme were hunting, Emmett was here somewhere and Alice went to the store for something. Emmett ran into the room. "What? What's wrong?!" he asked, frantically.

"If I knew would she still be crying!?" I yelled at him. My voice, sounded pleading. For what, I have no idea.

I stood up and started pacing. "What do I do?! What do I do!? Oh my god, oh my god," I whispered to myself, as Rosalie and Emmett just stared at Bella. "Shh, shh, please, Bella. You're ok, c'mon sweetheart, please calm down. I'm he-"

"DAAAA! AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, whimpering.

"What, sweetie!? What do I do!?" I wailed, as I sunk to the ground, holding Bella tightly (but not too tightly) to me.

Emmett sat next to me. Rosalie stood and walked to my phone that was on the dresser.

_Gotta call Alice , gotta call Alice . She'll know._

Why the hell didn't I think of that?! I am a dumbass…

"Ewar! Ewar! Ahhhhh! DAAA!" Bella screamed, squirming. I held her tighter.

Jasper and Esme ran into my room then. Before they could say anything, I stood quickly and ran to Jasper, shaking him with one hand. "What is she feeling!? HELP ME JASPER!" I wailed, again, pleading. I'll admit I probably looked crazy, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"CALM DOWN! She's feeling pain!" Jasper said, in a strained and frantic voice. Ah, the emotions were getting to him-

WAIT! What? Pain?! WHY?!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAAAA! Ewar," she screamed, then whimpered, then went back to screaming.

"ED_WARD_!" Jasper roared at me. "You're gonna hurt her, you imbecile! She's in pain! She's DOESN'T need _MORE_!"

"But, WHY, Jasper, why is my angel in PAIN!?" I half-yelled half-groaned.

"Ooh, Edward, her teeth?" Esme called over Bella's still frantic screaming.

"Right! What do I DO!?" I asked, frantically, (still) staring at Esme, with pleading and pain evident in my voice and eyes. Or so Rosalie thinks.

Rosalie ran over to me and raised my hand, grabbed my pointer finger and middle finger, and then she shoved them into Bella's mouth. She put slight pressure on Bella's bottom gums, then on the top ones. Bella quieted and grabbed my hand, tightly. She started to bite it, hard. Well as hard as a human baby can.

I sighed, finally glad she stopped screaming. Not because it hurt my head or ears or anything, just because I don't like seeing her in pain, at all.

I stared at her as she bit my fingers, staring up at me. "Are you ok? Is that better?" I whispered, softly, gazing into her wet tear filled chocolate eyes.

"Mmmmm," she hummed. I wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks with my fingertips, and then kissed her forehead as I cradled her to my chest, tightly.

Alice came running into the room and handed me a frozen ring for baby teeth, a teething ring. I put the ring into Bella's other hand and when she felt that it was frozen and hard she let go of my hand and shoved the ring into her mouth, chewing on it frantically.

"I bought about 6 of those and a couple pacifiers and other stuff for her to chew on," Alice said, shrugging, as she went back downstairs to put the other rings into the freezer.

Jasper was breathing in and out slowly as he calmed down, while I placed Bella on the bed, carefully. She looked up at me, as she chewed.

"Ok, well that scared the shit out of me." Rosali e said, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"We don't have sh-" Emmett was saying but was cut off by Rosalie smacking his head. "What!? It's true." He said as he followed Rosalie out of the room.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at Jasper.

"For?"

"Acting like a physco."

He laughed. "Don't worry; I'm used to it after all these years." Then he walked out of the room.

"Thank you. You're too kind."

AN-Sorry this chapter was so short but I couldn't think of anything else and I wanted to post something today. I will post another chapter soon and it will probably be pretty long. Its gonna be the rest of this day.

**Also, SEQUEL, you guys want me to do a sequel right? Alright, I will! BUT who turns into a baby next? Tell me! Who do you want to be a cute little baby next? They will be human though…It's just easier. AND no way am I doing Jacob as a baby. I'm sorry but I'm really not a big Jacob fan I'm TEAM EDWARD all the way! No offense to those of you who love Jacob! REVIEW they makes me happy.**

**PEACE Delilah**


	9. Just kill me now

_**Awesome :P It was cute!**_

**AN-So sorry, I know, I know, you guys hate me! I get it! I'm so sorry for not UPDATING. Really, I just couldn't think of anything! It's not my fault!!**

_Pushin' away every last word, every last thing you say, pushin' away try to stop me now, but it's-_

Ugh! Alice has been singing this song over, over, over, and since it repeats the word, 'pushin', in gets on my nerves! Emmett and Jasper said they went hunting so I didn't bother to read their thoughts. Esme is in the garden, Carlisle is in his office, Rosalie in her room, trying to pick out what to wear. Bella was next to me on the couch in the living room, we were watching Spongebob; well she was. Alice was doing who knows what-

_Push, push, pushin' me away, push, push, pushin' me away, push, push, pushin' me away, push, push, pushin' me away…….ahhhh! Push-_

"ALICE!" I screamed up the stairs. "Please! I'm begging; BE QUIET!" I covered my ears with my hands. As if that would help.

"Stay out of my thoughts!" She screamed back.

"You're like screaming them at me. I can't stop it!" I groaned and threw myself back against the couch.

"Da."

I turned to look at Bella; she was looking up at me, with her wide eyes. I forgot all about Alice 's stupid song, and grinned as I bent to kiss Bella's forehead. When I pulled away she was giggling; I laughed and she raised her little arms. I grabbed her and sat her on my lap. She laid her head against my stomach and looked back at the TV.

I tuned into Alice 's thoughts hoping she had stopped with that song.

_No, she doesn't like this, when you do it like that. No, she doesn't like this, when you touch her like that. C'mon-_

I groaned and I heard her laugh. Jasper and Emmett came in then, I tried to read Emmett's thoughts…

_What do I have to do, to get inside of you, to get inside of you-_

Gah! I HATE that song, it's so wrong and vulgar. I tried Jasper's knowing I would be disappointed yet again.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear it. Get out, get out-_

Oh for the love of god! Why must they torture me so!

Jasper smirked as he and Emmett ran upstairs to Rosalie's room, where Alice now was. All I heard was.

_I was dancing with a dirty blonde Texan, charming accent but the mus-_

_Shut up and let me go, this hurts I tell you so, for the last time you will ki ss my li-_

_One drink turned to three or four, and then he got her to his car, and they drove-_

_I'm just a kid-_

"Enough! Please! I know you're planning something so just tell me!!" I groaned, looking at the ceiling.

"Shut up!" Alice sang, down the stairs.

I sighed and turned to Bella who was looking at me. She pointed to the back door. "Want to go outside?" I questioned.

"No!" Alice screamed. It's in the backyard! I quickly picked Bella up and ran to the door. "Edward! Don't you DARE!" Alice screamed, running towards me. But it was too late I was wrenching the door out of the way and running into the backyard.

Oh no.

It was right there. It was huge! Black and blue. It was a trampoline, a huge trampoline with a net all around it. I gaped and Be lla clapped her tiny hands, squealing.

"Edwaaaaaaaaard!" Alice whined, coming up behind me. "You weren't supposed to see it yet!"

I ignored her staring at the trampoline. I couldn't believe they'd get this! Why would they get it? It makes no sense.

"Now, now Eddie, no bitching, we just want to have fun!" Emmett yelled from behind Alice . He had his arm around Rosalie, when he looked over to the…thing. He started removing his arm from Rosalie.

"NO! Don't Emmett! I swear…" Alice threatened, in a scream.

He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Bella giggled and squirmed in my arms. I looked down at her and she pointed to the trampoline. "What?" I asked.

She pointed again, and then looked up at me. "Da, go, go!" Then she pouted. I can't resist that pout! I sighed and walked over to it. I got on and sat in the middle. Bella moved off of my lap slowly onto the trampoline. Jasper came and laid down on his back with his legs dangling off the side. When he let his weight drop it made Bella bounce slightly. She giggled and clapped. "Gain, gain, Azzy!"

He laughed and looked up at me. I shrugged. He grinned and pushed himself on the ground with his toes. She bounced again and giggled louder. Rosalie came over and got on standing. She looked down at Bella who was moved slightly, before she very lightly pushed down, making Bella moved up a little and then land on her bottom again. She squealed.

Rose giggled and then Emmett jumped on, jostling Bella so she fell on her side, I picked her before he could do anymore damage to a tiny baby. "My bad." He laughed, jumping. Jasper was being moved by this and he looked like he was having fun. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. Rosalie was being bounced by Emmett's movements a nd she giggled before she started jumping, going higher.

"Down, da, down!" Bella said, squirming, Rose took her out of my lap and started bouncing with her again, holding the baby to her chest, tightly, protectively.

Since I was still in my middle I was being bounced much more than anyone else and I wasn't liking it. I got off and laid on the ground as Alice jumped on the trampoline jumping on Jasper, who was still being moved.

I laid on the grass on my back closing my eyes as I heard my family's squeals and laughter; their thoughts for the most part was how much fun Bella was having. And what a poopy I am. Yes, they have added a wonderful new word in their vocabulary recently. Perfect.

Something landed on my chest and I snapped back to look what it was. I looked and saw Alice on me; Jasper was behind her, Rosalie was still on the trampoline staring at me, grinning, with Bella in her lap. Emmett however was over me, in my face. "Hello." I said, confused.

_Haha, this'll be good,_

_He'll play with us, weather he wants to or not…_

_He is so boring!_

Alice jumped off me and Jasper and Emmett each grabbed my arms and pulled me up. Rosalie moved out of the way as they threw me onto the trampoline, grinning. I groaned and covered my eyes with my arms. Emmett and Jasper started to jump making me bounce. "Stop. C'mon, guys." I complained and Rose removed my arms from my eyes and set Bell on me.

"Mmmm, mmm, wes?" she was pointing to the guys who were still bouncing me just softer now because I had a baby on my stomach.

I sat up and put her between my legs. "Fine." I said, I put my index fingers in her tiny hands and pulled up a little, she st arted trying and then she was jumping, happily. I smiled and everybody started jumping, too.

We were outside for a while before the inevitable rain of Forks stopped our 'fun' as Alice put it. We ran inside and I went with Alice upstairs to change Bella.

"Woowee! Smelly." Alice commented, waving her hand in front of her face as she removed Bella's pants. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. I sat next to Bella and looked down at her.

She giggled and grabbed my hand that was next to her head, holding me up. I put my other hand on the bed, and gave her that one. She giggled and wrapped both of her hands around mine, which was only two of my fingers. Alice finished changing her, so I picked her up and sat he r on my lap.

_Come downstairs, dude!_

I stood up with Bella on my hip and walked downstairs. They were standing in front of the stairs in a line, behind them the couches and tables moved to the side. I stared at them for a minute before Emmett said what we were doing.

"We're playing Twister, Eddie."

Just kill me now.

**AN-Ok, so I started school today but unlike a little people on here, I might update faster, because well I hate school and I don't really pay attention so I write! So, unless I get harassed with homework expect some more chapters this weekend! I think…**

**Here are the songs I used! In this order-**

**Pushin' me away-Jonas Brothers**

**Kelsy-Metro station**

**Inside of you-Hoobastank**

**Shut up-Simple Plan**

**The Workout-Utada Hikaru**

**Shut up and let me go-The ting tings**

**Date Rape-Sublime**

**I'm just a kid-Simple Plan**

**PEACE Delilah **


	10. No, no Twister, emmm wow

**READREADREAD! IMPORTANT!**

**Hey It's Edward, Del's boyfriend. Emmm, I wrote this chapter! Yay, me. Anyway, Delilah has been having a tough time, you see her best friend, Max(no, I'm not jealous), his mom died in a house fire, this weekened. Del is comforting him and being there for him, all her free time(ok, so I'm a little jealous…) So, I wrote this chapter because she asked me…nicely. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER for now! When Max is a little better and able to cope. Del will write another chapter the one that leads to the SEQUEL, so just give her some time. **

**If you have any questions just tell us in a review, Diana, Me, Del, Ivan, Brandon, and Andrea check when we can. This chapter was edited by Diana, because I don't have Del's beta's email. Sorry!**

**Enjoy;**

They hate me. I know they do. I am not playing Twister, it just isn't going to happen.

I put Bella down on the ground by my feet and turned to face Alice, as I opened my mouth, alice cut me off. "Edward! You're playing, I don't care if you don't want to! You're playing Twister with us, no matter what!"

"Alice, god dammit, I'm not playing! Torture me, I don't care! I'm not playing your stupid game. Besides what would we do with Bella?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You bet I'll torture you, Edward. Don't worry about - BELLA!" She screamed, running off towards the back door. I looked down and noticed she wasn't there. I was too engrossed with arguing with Alice that I didn't know she left!? What kind of person am I?!

I sprinted past Alice and heard a crash, before I rounded the corner. I gasped and stopped short. Bella was just lying on the ground, completely still, eyes closed. I ran to her and picked her up gently, I cradled her to my chest.

Alice pushed me a little and sat me down on the couch. She sat down next to me and everyone else sat around me. I was wondering why we didn't go to the hospital but before I could ask, Alice spoke.

"She doesn't need to go to the hospital. It's nothing bad, she's changing back to her 18 year old self." she whispered, smoothing her hair. She kissed her forehead, softly. Rosalie, and Emmett came and kissed her and whispered their love.

Jasper came over to me and kneeled in front of me. "Goodbye, cutie. I'll see you when you're the Bella we know." he said, as he kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair before standing up and sitting next to Alice.

_You should talk her to your room and leave her there. _Alice thought as she had a vision.

I stood up and went to my room and laid her down on the bed, Alice came in behind me and set some clothes for her. I stared at the tiny baby on my bed until Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and downstairs.

She let go of my hand and went to sit with Jasper, while I went to my piano.

We all sat in silence, until their was small shuffling of feet upstairs and we all froze. 10 minutes alter light footsteps sounded on the stairs as we all stared to the sound…

"What the hell?"

**It's incredibly short, I know. This is just a filler, the next chapter will be really long, I'm sure but that wont come out for about another 2 weeks? I'm sorry, guys! **

**Del loves you guys, and she's REALLY sorry. **

**Any questions, comments? Let us know!**

**Laterz**


	11. Who did what now?

**AN-I'M BACK, I'M BACK I' BACK!! So, sorry for my delay with this chapter, really! I've had lots to do and things to deal with. Like my awesome boyfriend said in the last chapter my best friend's, almost my brother, mom dies in a house fire. So I had to be there for him; he need me! So I'm really super duper sorry. I've also had rehearsals for my next Drama show so I've been all over the place lately. I hope you guys like the LAST CHAPTER. Mose info about SEQUEL in the last AN at the end of the chapter. BY THE WAY, I DIDN'T EDIT THIS CHAPTER I WAS TOO EXCITED TO POST IT! SORRY**

**ENJOY MY LOVERS!**

I got up and ran to her. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly to my chest. I missed the feeling of her soft warm body in my arms. She hugged me back, but I could tell she was confused.

"What happened? I was at the grocery story-Oh! I saw a vampire!" She exclaimed, looking up at me. A vampire? Strange…

Alice jumped off the couch and got Bella in a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy your back, don't get me wrong, you were still our Bella, but you were hard to care for!"

"What are you guys tal-" Bella started but was cut off when Carlisle rushed in the door.

"I came as soon as Rosalie called me," he said, he looked over at Bella as he set his bag down. "Bella come have a seat." he sat on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

Bella went to sit, but I beat her and sat her on my lap. Alice sat on the floor in front of us. Esme(when had she come in?) sat on Carlisle's other side. Jasper and Rosalie stood behind us, leaning on the back of the couch. Emmett sat next to me.

"Okay, Bella, what id the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked, in his calm way. Even if his thoughts were going haywire and going faster than I drive.

"I was walking down the bread aisle. I saw a vampire at the end, staring at me. Then my body started to ache and everything went black…then I wake up here." She finished. She honestly didn't remember anything.

"Bella what day was this?" Carlisle asked, leaning toward her slightly.

"Wednesday."

"And what do you think today is?" he asked, slowly.

"Wednesday? Maybe Thursday?" She said, looking very confused. He nodded pursing his lips and looking away. Bella turned to me. "What's wrong?"

"Bella," Rosalie said, from behind us. Bella turned to her. "It's Monday."

Bella looked very shocked indeed. Her eyes wide as she stared at Rosalie. "What? I was out for six days?!"

"Nope!" Emmett said, loudly, causing her to jump and turn to him. "You were an adorable little baby!"

Bella just stared at each one of us shocked, looking from Emmett to Jasper and Rosalie, than at Alice and continued to Esme and Carlisle before she turned to me. "Seriously?"

"Yes." I responded.

She turned away and stared at the floor. "Wow," she said after a while. "That must have been weird."

"Hell yea," Emmett answered. "You were a handful."

Rosalie slapped his head, then turned to Bella with a grin. "No, Bella, you were super cute and adorable! You didn't really cry, but you _had _to have Edward in your view or you'd start crying."

"Yeah! At first _only _Edward could hold you and you'd clutch him like you'd die or something. Like right when we got you back he handed you to me so he could drive and you started screaming bloody murder!" She said, pouting.

"And when you did let someone hold you, you had to be able to see Edward." Jasper pitched in.

"Who did I let carry me first?" Bella asked curious. She turned to Alice.

"Nope." She turned to Emmett.

"Nu uh." Jasper and Rosalie.

"Your getting closer!" Jasper sang. Rose laughed and raised her hand.

Bella smiled and Rose, then leaned into my chest and turned to Carlisle. "So, what else? I was pretyy calm otherwise, right?"

"Oh, hell no." Emmett said. "You poked my eye once. No, twice."

"Because you poked her and called her a bugger." I retorted.

"And the second time, she called you a poopy," Jasper said, chuckling, "and then poked your eye."

"Oooh, that was when she made you catch fire during the storm," Alice pitched in.

"I did what?" Bella gasped, looking at Alice with wide eyes.

Alice laughed. "Okay so there was a storm Saturday and we were putting candles around so you could see (Because we obviously could) And you screamed 'EMY' to Emmett because you cant seen him since the day before; and you made him jump. A magazine was beside the candle he had placed on the table and so it lit on fire going to the floor and setting the pillow that was in front of the table on fire and-"

"She gets it." I interrupted.

She glared at me before turning back to Bella. "But he's okay."

"He has done it before. On accident…and on purpose." Rosalie muttered, her arms crossed.

"Oh," Bella said. Her face lifted as if she remembered something. "Wait, did you say I called him Emy?"

"Yeah, you couldn't really pronounce Emmett. You called Rosalie, Wosie. Esme, Ma. Jasper, Azzy. Edward, you tried Ewar but you decided on Da. You called me Awi.(I thought it was cute.) And Carlisle…" Alice started laughing hysterically, leaning on the floor. I started laughing silently, shaking Bella who was still on my lap. Rose was giggling her hand over mouth, Jasper was unseen behind the couch bent over, the emotions getting the best of him. Emmett was, of course, laughing loudly. Esme had her hands over her face, her shoulders shaking, slightly; Carlisle was smiling.

"What? Was it that bad?" Bella asked, a little frantic. "Oh my god, it was embarrassing, wasn't it?!" We just continued laughing.

"Since you couldn't really pronounce my name and there really is no way to shorten it. You called me Bobo." He said. _It wasn't that bad of a nickname…for a baby who cant talk._

Bella's eyes widened before she turned her face into my chest and started laughing. I smoothed her hair and hugged her closer.

After everyone calmed down, Carlisle got back to business. "Ok, so my theory on how this happened was this vampire you saw has a power to make a person, perhaps vampire, into a baby. Bella, do remember at all how this vampire looked like?"

"Umm, he had red eyes-" I tensed, and everybody's thoughts went haywire but Bella continued as if nothing she said was unnormal. "And sandy hair. He was pretty tall…" she trailed off staring at Carlisle as his face brightened, and he smiled, slightly.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, leaning forward.

_I bet it's Garrett always the prankster. This would be just like him. _Carlisle thought, fondly.

"I think it was one of my good friends, Garrett. He is a prankster and loves using his power on friends." Carlisle said.

"Fri-" Jasper started, but was cut off by a knock at the door. Carlisle got up and went to the door, grinning.

He opened the door and a voice was heard. "Hello, Carlisle, my friend! How have you been?"

"Fine, fine. Come in. Meet my family." Carlisle said, stepping aside and in stepped a sandy haired man, with ruby eyes. I hugged Bella tighter to my chest.

"I come in peace. I will not harm the girl." Garrett said, smiling full out.

_Stand, please. All of you._

I stood up pulling Bella with me. Alice and Emmett both got to their feet and Rosalie and Jasper came around the couch. Esme stood and walked over to Carlisle. He motioned to me.

"This is Edward and Bella. Rosalie and Jasper. Alice and Emmett. And my wife Esme." He introduced us.

"Ahhh, so your name is Bella, little one. I see you've changed back." Garrett said, happily. "Can I ask a question?"

"Um, y…yes." Bella stuttered. I hugged her closer to me.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" He asked, politely.

"No."

_Hmmm, interesting, different results from humans than vampires…Or maybe it has to do with vegetarian vampires. I should check…_

"NO DON-" I said, as he stared at me, seeing his plan in his head. But it was too late. I stared back at him, and then everything started to ache, and I fell limp to the ground everything going black…

**AN-OK, I know i said the vamp had gold eyes in chapter one but that was before I read BD so, i changed it... SOOOO? OMJ, can you guess what happened? I bet you can't! Woooo! I'm just kidding. Anyway, for the sequel it will start when Edward said, 'NO, DON-' which is meant to be 'No, don't' but he was cut off…Yeah. ANYWHO, it will start from there, but from Bella's POV, ummm, gimmie some time though so I can write some chapters in advance then start posting stuffers. Ok, I hope you guys liked THE LAST CHAPTER and hope you guys enjoy THE SEQUEL. Start expecting it in like…two weeks? I dunno…BYEYE!**

**PEACE Delilah**


End file.
